Yesterday Sky
by Takato Lover16
Summary: Even if all it's destined to be is unrequited, I believe in this love; It's a forsaken belief, but it's all I have.


Yesterday Sky

**Star **_n. A huge mass of burning gas which is visible as a glowing point in the night sky. _

_I'm in love – my heart's screaming out his name; begging him to believe – it has always been this way. _

_Tai, with everything I am, I love him; when we began, my heart, a heart of cold steel; before his sweet smiles melted me, just like the liquid metal guy off 'Terminator 2 – Judgement Day'. _

_Arms praying to someday hold him, for him to see only they could give him true warmth. Closer all the time, to those beautiful borders, those sweet tropical shores of 'maybe just a little bit more than friends'; _

_Somehow, still, after years of just friendship, if all it's destined to be is unrequited, I believe in this love. _

_It's a forsaken goal, but it's all I have. _

"So, what do you think?"

Tai stared at me, face unreadable, crossed legs obedient. I waited nervously, untrained in keeping my cool in these kinds of situations; guitar remained in perch, underarm, petrified with anticipation. An interesting look glued itself to Tai's features, and he finally spoke:

"I thought it was good" He put it way too simply.

"That's it (?)" I joked, though secretly wishing for more.

"Words aren't quite my forte, sorry" Then, a hand gripped on chin in contemplation.

Suddenly, Tai bounded upward, snatched away the sheet of music and continued to embrace it close to his beating chest – wrinkles of love escaping the suffocating paper; before the end, kisses, complete with tongue, riddled in every inked syllable and harmonized note.

"That's how much I liked it" An immensely smug Tai handed over what was left of his 'lover'.

"That, was gross"

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Random"

"Do you?"

"Yeah"

Night, some particular, yet vague part of Greenland, strolling through the black with Tai; winter tundra two feet deep, leaves splintered throughout, withered with the cold, and crumbling.

"Are you still coming to my family's party, tomorrow?" Tai stopped, as if a landmine lay before him.

"Of course" Two smiles.

"Ow!" Tai grasped his stomach and retreated to ground level.

"Tai, what's wrong" I panicked, lowered myself and grabbed both his shoulders.

Head tilted up, a mischievous grin;

Oh, crap.

Splat!

Face full of ice, smut and snow, I froze like a statue – trying to grasp exactly what had just happened. Tai stood and neared in puzzlement, and I didn't hesitate; leaping forward, I clinched both his unready legs into a massive bear-hug and began to load endless amounts of white up underneath the sanctuary of his clothes.

"I don't know why you bother, Tai – I always get you back ten times worse"

I felt Tai's chest tighten with the frost, even through his endless laughter.

Escaping, he sprinted across the jewelled powder, clumsy footprints in his wake; I stumbled after him before we both collapsed, breathing erratically.

Lazy snow angels, we interrupted the smooth surface of almost vanilla, just a little whisk here and there.

"I like butterscotch" I sent Tai a crooked look, but he ignored it.

"You're like that star, you know?" Tai sat up, pointed into the sky, and looked serious.

"How do you mean?" I tilted my head to the left, star bound.

"Well, the sky, it's all just black, then, out of nowhere, there comes a star, just one, but it's enough to stream by – you are that star; where everyone else just blurs into the background, you stand out, like a fresh light altogether – you are the star in an empty sky"

Tai avoided my gaze after that – turtles hobbled by.

"I know it sounds silly, but that's what I think" His eyes to mine, close again.

I scooted over the frontier of inches separating us, and sat close by, rubbing my legs with nervousness.

"That's really sweet, Tai, but there's something wrong with that"

"And what's that?" He appeared pained.

"No; actually, I love what you just said" I lied.

The end of 'playtime' came soon after that, and me and Tai stood outside his door, readying myself for goodbye:

"You are still coming tomorrow, right?" Tai asked, as if it were the first time.

"Yes" I put simply with a grin; unlikely I'll be contemplating which number we were on, any time soon.

Farewell nearing nearer and nearer, Tai exclaimed a sudden shock of expression, like some giant grizzly bear had bitten his backside;

"I had a dream last night – we went on this amazing adventure, fighting monsters, raiding dungeons and just being generally awesome; anyway, at the end of our adventure, you, Mr. Tough Guy, Matt Ishida, actually hugged me back, when I hugged you" A couple of blushes.

"Well, I can't say I've ever quite made someone's dreams come true before, but first time for everything, right?" With that said, I embraced him openheartedly, arms stuck to his side in zero expectance.

I held him at arm's length, minus the 'arm's' part.

"You're like the sun" A puzzled look sent my way.

"You know why we don't see stars during the day? It's because they're outshone by the brightest of them all, you, the sun"

Tai looked right into me, so I blinked in questioning.

"Oh, it's nothing" He seemed amused with himself.

Another squeeze lasted me along the bitter walk home, yet that's all.

Belated words of love and knowing what to say, what to convey, reverberate from my heart, as I lay in bed listening to the wind blow, and think of Tai.

I know he cares, but does he love me? If I hear the sad truth, will it affect me, or will I simply accept it? Tai's always doing other stuff, when not with me; out with other friends, kissing girls; but I'm happy to see him, when I can.

If his heart could hear me now, it'd probably think me crazy; wishing for a love returned which doesn't fit the lock. I'm not a fool, I'm just blind.

Warm pictures of Tai's face act as sleeping pills, and moons evaporate into a burning light; and I'm found walking down the high street with my only other friend, Mimi, close in tow:

"I'll tell you what, Matt: while you get your haircut, I'll get you some clothes, my treat – I probably owe you one, anyway" I eyed her, suspiciously.

"I won't get anything that'll make you look silly – I promise" Eyes twisting playfully, I yielded and we went on our separate paths, just after that.

An old fashioned sound of bell jingling as I entered the salon filled the room, and fourteen eyes halted on me – making an uneasy me. I exchanged them a quiet greeting and sat down, waiting my turn. The smell of perfumed products flooded my nose, and almost beckoned a halted sneeze; Mimi hadn't mentioned any smells like this, when she'd recommended this place to me; though, I guess it is a little self explanatory.

It was finally my turn to sit in one of the many chairs; it seemed sturdy beneath me, a woman towering behind me, in my sat down state.

"So what would you like today, sir?" I feel unusually grown up, with the title.

"Well, I'm going to a party tonight, and I'd like to look at my best for this guy I like" I looked down after realising what I'd just shared with the stranger, though she seemed unpaved, by anything.

She just kept on rolling her fingers through my blonde bangs, and then she spoke some truly terrifying words:

"Have you ever considered going brunette?" Hiding my shock impressively well, I just shook my head.

"I think a chestnut brown would really bring out the colour of your skin, and you'd look really handsome"

"Alright" I smiled, totally against my better judgement, but if it'd make me better looking for Tai, then I'd do anything.

The process took around two hours, until my head laid restfully in the water basin, being jetted with comfortably warm water. The splashes and odd droplets down my past my ear made me feel unbelievably restful.

"Alright, sit up" The older woman ordered, like an army colonel.

Such a long walk over to the general, hairdressing area, then, I saw it, my new colour; it was darkened because of dampness still attached, but the contrast was indescribable.

"So, how did you want your hair cut?" The first lady returned.

"Well, I usually just let it grow, then have it trimmed a little and thinned out, but I want something different, today" She listened attentively.

"Something different" The woman said, more to herself, than anything.

"How about…" Hair touching returned, again.

"You have your back really short, your sides very long in contrast, shaping your face, and a messy fringe, getting thicker toward the top of your roots?" Not quite speaking 'woman' fluently, I just nodded.

Watching my hair being cut away seemed surprisingly liberating; like an old me withering away, and a new me making his presence known.

Just like she said; once finished, my side bangs came into my face, hanging low, slightly beyond jaw line, and my fringe looked messily tidy. Smiling, actually liking my new hairstyle, I thanked the hairdresser, paid her and exited the shop, and moved toward the rendezvous point.

"Sorry I'm late – I ended up dying my hair" I spoke matter-of-factly, as if my hair's presence wasn't explanation enough.

"Oh, that's okay – I'd only just finished, anyway" Gently shaking one bag with contents of a dozen other ones, dangling unhelpfully.

"Your hair looks really nice, Matt" She spoke sincerely, though she'd never have the heart to say otherwise.

"Thanks, Mimi – do you think Tai will like it?" To that, she just gave a blank face and not knowing body language gestures.

"I hope he will" I admitted pathetically, looking down.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure everything will turn out wonderfully for you – especially with the clothes I've got you" Remembering, I attempted a glance down into the void, but she pulled them away;

"Not until you get home" I nodded, jealous of the interior.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"I need to get going now, Mimi, but thank you so much for doing this" I hugged her affectionately.

"Hey, no problem – and good luck" We ended the embrace and I headed home, Mimi's luck still wrapped around me like bubble wrap.

An half an hour later saw me exiting the shower, moisture clutching all over; rubbing dry with lime green towel, I rushed into my bedroom, escaping any coldness the lack of steam would've created.

Damp trinkets, still dangles; I took my first glance into the realm of Mimi's fashion saviour:

Skinny jeans, stupid cartoon boxers, a lumberjack shirt, plainly purple jacket with those annoying, little dangly things, and finally, some eyeliner, mascara and eyelash curlers; goody (!)

Not quite the outfit I'd usually buy; but I had complete faith in Mimi's knowledge of fashion, along with all things girly – period.

So there I sat, in just my new underwear, which, incidentally, fitted way too tightly for comfort.

Two pivotal items not here, I went to the one place where I'm sure they'd be; you never realise how breezy your house is, until you're strolling around in little more than skin.

"Mum, can I borrow your hairdryer and straightners, please?" I shouted down the stairs in passing; already on way to retrieve the asked objects.

I made haste, to not show myself in state of undress, back into my room, and locked the door uneasily behind.

Baffled and terrified, both at once, I stared at my foe, the eyelash curlers. Heating the metal with my mum's hairdryer for seventeen seconds, just like that 'Girls' Make-Up and Fashion' internet forum. Still apprehensive of using them at all, I just went ahead and grasped them, readying contact with the hair of my eyelids; reflections saw the metal object near my delicacy and they touched down.

The hotness wasn't so bad, actually; giving the last of my eyelashes a flick just about vertical, I chucked a huge sigh.

Next, mascara and eyeliner: this shouldn't be too hard;

Crap!

Fully squinting now, mascara wand thrown down in pain, my head cursing over and over; how do girls do this, do this and survive?

Right; with only loads of pain, my eyelashes are at last blackened. Underneath, laid a line of onyx coal, conveying all the way into the side crease of my eyelid.

Circulation already almost completely cut off, I tried to rush the tightness further up my thighs, but to no avail. Smoothing out some wrinkles from the bottom I attempted once more; this time, dropping back onto my bed.

Thanking the heavens, I slipped them past my hips and finally closed the button; a fresh, new coldness embracing the entire length of my legs.

Drying and straightening my newly squirrel food coloured hair wasn't difficult – I'd experimented a little, back in junior high, and I had the scars to prove it. I had to admit, it did look nicely different, but I missed, already, my blonde locks, and old hairstyle.

I tugged the extra tight-fitting shirt over my shoulders and began to sew the red buttons closed – what is it with Mimi and tight clothing?

Slipping my blueberry Converse on, I felt relieved, that at least something I was wearing could be considered 'me'. Not looking in the mirror after that, I clambered down the stairs, trying my hardest to avoid my mother on my way out; hopeful that a shout would be sufficient.

"Are your jeans tight enough (?)" I stopped dead, but didn't spin around.

"Very funny (!)" I laughed, despite my sarcasm.

"I'm stopping at Tai's tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow" Please just say 'okay'.

"Okay" Yes!

"But, Matt" Oh, crap.

"Ring me if you don't end up staying, so I can pick you up" Phew.

"Okay – see you"

And I made my way out into the evening, the setting fire, pooling out into the distance.

The bus ride and walk to the party venue were brimmed with nervousness, and thoughts of Tai not liking my new hair and attire; oh, and make-up. Sub-conscious unable to take the strain any longer, my consciousness took the reins, as I neared my destination.

Feeling a strange confidence snake's venom poison me, I rolled in through the open door, full spectrums spread around, spilling out all spaces. Tai's mother was the first to notice me, approaching across laminated floor spreads and mingling party guests – almost relatives with how close I and Tai's family had become over the years.

"Oh, Matt, honey, I'm so glad you could make it" She gave me a maybe an overly affectionate hug, but I couldn't care less, and returned the favour.

"I hardly recognised you, with your hair" A tassel of chestnut hued brownness winged across an eye with her touch, and I felt uncomfortably self conscious.

"I think it looks lovely" Perhaps seeing through my 'brave' mask, she rubbed my arm motherly, until her sight shot around with a loud bang;

Party popper string strung like jungle canopy, all over her hair, Tai's mum heightened her death stare upward the tiniest part, to her barely taller son; all that greeted was the widest grin I'd seen on anyone, save, maybe, a hyena.

Before any blood was spilt, Tai's mum split to the dance floor with her husband, they're wedding song blaring through the speakers, surrounding:

**With all my heart, I love you, baby; Stay with me, and you will see; My arms will hold you, baby Never leave, 'cause I believe: **

**I'm in love, sweet love; Hear me calling out your name; I feel no shame. I'm in love, sweet love; Don't you ever go away; It'll always be this way. **

Rolling his conker eyes femininely, toward me for the first time; I swallowed trapped words and waited for his verdict.

"Matt! We're sitting over here" An overly excited Tai borderline screamed, grabbed my shoulder, and led me to the seating area – the circumference of the hall.

He'd ignored all my effort.

Deciding not to let my disappointment spoil the night, I looked the other way and sat, finally divulging into the surroundings;

The room laid entirely open, making full use of the space for a designated dance floor, and half a dozen speakers positioned high, blasting lyrics and melody all around. Maybe one day, I'll have songs being swept out of speakers at random goings-on – my career goal.

"Let's go get something to eat" Tai, unable to remain still, dragged me with no protest, to the numerous buffet tables scattered around, each with its own unique food category.

Returning to our seats, Tai's plate with literally no space to spare, and a smile toward the meal ahead; once back, endless amounts of relatives approached the full-mouthed Tai. Releasing a giggle, I watched merrily, nibbling a cocktail sausage, and enjoying the old songs releasing around and around:

**I long to see the sunlight on your hair, And tell you time and time again how much I care, Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow; **

**Hello, I've just got to let you know; 'Cause I wonder where you are, And I wonder what you do; Are you somewhere feeling lonely, Or is someone loving you? **

**Tell me how to win your heart, For I haven't got a clue; But let me start by saying: "I love you". **

Having finished his fountain of food, Tai and I sat close by; him giving me the odd glance – most probably due to my uncharacteristic appearance. This continued, without dialogue, until he looked at me like a lost puppy, eyes almost quivering, and his nose wiggling with some question to be offered:

"Matt-"

Streams of disco lighting bombarded the dance floor, and everyone, as if planned, began to jig wildly. Tai's strong hand held me, encouraging us toward the mass of dance moves and swaying pensioners. A 80s song began to rip its way out the sound boxes, and commanded applauds of good musical choice.

Embarrassingly bad at dancing of any kind whatsoever, I simply leaned a little, hoping it'd be enough; Tai, however wasn't having any of it; he glided nearer, shouting an almost whisper in volume, phrase:

"Move closer – I'll show you" I obeyed; Tai's smell of, just Tai, caressing my taste buds.

Still, like a waxwork figure, even with Tai moving me in a rhythmic pattern, the current soundtrack playing, hurled lyrics into everyone persons' eardrums:

**It's a crazy situation, you always keep we waiting, Because it's only make-believe. And I would come a-running To give you all my loving, If one day you would notice me. **

**My heart is close to breaking, And I can't go on faking, The fantasy that you'll be mine; **

**I'm dreaming, That you're in love with me, Like I'm in love with you; But dreaming's all I do; If only they'd come true. **

"Dance" Tai almost ordered hands rising high above; multicoloured disco spotlights scattering his merry features.

I stood there, like a robot, feeling awkward between the swaying waves of veteran dancers. The soundtrack warping around broke into an instrumental solo, and the sea became a calm lake.

"Why won't you?"

Tai stopped completely now; still within all the movement, a look of confusion and slight hurt betrayed him with their presence.

**I know the stars that shine on me are brighter than you and I may ever be; I know there's an answer to your question, But I don't know if I could word it right; **

"It's like fire" I breathed.

"Fire?" Tai backed away.

"When I try to dance; I get really embarrassed and feel really awkward – it's like I'm alight"

My movement mediocrity not phasing Tai one bit, he came closer, once more.

"Just, try not to think too much" He neared closer, his thin fingers around my wrists and captured every movement between us.

"Close your eyes" Tai spoke, a fresh, trumpet covered song now escaping throughout the hall:

**And how did it happen that you're there, And how did it happen that somehow you cared? From the morning, 'til the dark; Never lonely, come hold me in your arms, Hold me in your arms; **

The sweat I was surely dripping with compelled a tightened spine and a nervous heart. The buzzing disco lights cooled down, and became dark.

"I'm sorry" Tai retreated; his hands remaining upon me.

**Some lovers are dreamers, And maybe that's me; **

"I need to get out of here" I almost had to shout – the music burying all over sounds.

"I'll take you home" Tai smiled and lead me outside, and into the high pitches of silence and lonely up above.

Another white washed field, made beautiful with the deaths of all greens particles, long gone, found Tai and I lay down near skeleton tree formations, just not minding the cold.

"Matt" Just that – I gave a look of caring, afraid; when he hesitated in telling me something, it was usually bad news.

"No, it doesn't matter" He turned, away.

"Alright" Not wanting to travel where I wasn't welcome, I ignored the voice in my head and heart begging to know.

A shuffle, snow and ice slides bungee jumping; grass pikes pointed jaggedly.

"Have you ever been in love?" Tai suddenly asked, turned completely around.

I pondered the question maybe too swiftly, judging by the answer I gave:

"No" He seemed unsatisfied.

"But I'd like to think when you find it; just seeing them is the water to your plant; to be without them, a desert without dryness"

Tai propped himself onto rounded elbows, and seemed content I was being so 'honest and open' with him;

"When I first said 'I love you', I was scared, but wanted my hand to be held tighter, wanted to close my eyes and know it'd be alright to cry; I truly thought I'd be with her still, even if, like a star, I never heard her, for the first time say 'I love you"

When the word 'she' was spoken, I struggled to remain dry eyesight, though listening deeply; tonight was the first time Tai and me had ever treaded over anything like this.

"I'm sure, one day; you'll find someone who deserves you" I spoke, in spite of myself.

A smile that could melt the bitterness underlying whiteness spread across Tai's features – a most beautiful sight.

"I think it's about time we got back" I spoke reluctantly, not wanting to spoil the moment with wishing too much, nor too little.

With a nod, Tai stood and stretched, his feline side showing fully, and we departed, much like the leaves which used to live there so rightfully; before time passed them by.

Blank shines of a slippery pavement reflect feet back up to the summit and back down to the icicles and splintered edges of broken glass on watered backdrop. Though colder than deepest space, I felt sudden warmth fill my heart, and all those words long awaited, came to pass:

"Tell me, Tai, when will we go from here?"

"Here?" Black line – like ice, below.

"Friendship" This was really it.

"I put it off whenever near you, but I am no longer able; we should be together, Tai, even if we're not"

Lips cannoned forward, collapsing into Tai's growing uneasiness.

Smack!

Rusty taste of lip corrupted all other tastes; Tai's shock mutated into rage and he bounded slowly away. Trembling hand still stuck to blooded slit, I just watched his figure disappear along the horizon line, and into the frostbitten night.

Tears must've frozen due to the cold, for none were visible or even felt at that single splint of time.

A few more stars were to burn out, before I was to see him again;

Park swings' chain, the only noise; still leaves lay motionless, granting the pavement and wood chaps a dirtily chestnut colour scheme.

Foot tickling timber offspring, my eyes magnetized to the ground, I clasped irises littlie and wrinkled a nose in lonely company. Beside, lightning swinging away, close, away, back, close, away and away again; Tai Kamiya sprung over the park fence and onto neighbouring greenery – a trick I had yet to master.

He began to hexagon around, anything never on me.

Beheading my pride, I slid off the swing and pushed red, rusty gate with a creek, and stopped just inches from Tai's back. Bushy mane lowered, exposing the shine of his tanned neck, he stretched long claws like a cat, and stayed put.

"I… Know you're mad with me"

"What made you think that (?)"

Flinching slightly, I gritted my teeth in defence and mutated knuckles white.

"You're so childish!"

Tai spun around, his own tiger jaws gleaming.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"What?"

"You'd never wear those clothes – who're you trying to fool?"

"Tai, what the hell?"

"What I said before; I was wrong – you're just another empty sky"

Tears, like rain, began to bleed away, smudging eyeliner into a smokescreen. Too ashamed to even look in Tai's direction, I whispered:

"At least I won't be lonely" And began to transcend back, homeward bound.

"You had such pretty eyes"

The winter winds same as four years ago, I venture out into snow cry staled skies, and toward a house I hadn't visited since before. Reverse to palms turning chilled pinkie orange, I captured them within pockets, hoping friction could help contain not here warmth.

Well done, really, well done with breaking my heart; was it planned when you shouted like you did, when your strike impacted that night? Well done; you never really liked me, did you? It's okay, you can say it – I already know it to be true.

All those lonely nights, praying you'd love me back; honestly, I never expected a yes/no conclusion, yet neither did I expect a broken self. All that time we spent as friends; so close, but not close enough, I guess.

From our first hello, you've done well; got me to love you, your smile, your laugh, your touch; it's all lead up to this, like the start leads to the end; you got me to believe in happy endings – damn you.

I need to forget you now; even if one day my mind settles on you once more, on a day I'm just lying in bed; at least I'll know you're the one alone – one day you'll be the one crying.

It's no use – being angry with Tai won't make me love him any less.

Sudden sun; bright outside a cloud; almost molten in contrast.

There he stood, bus stop queue; all that was there before, here still; I walk nearer and right past him, tongue of stone – hoping he'll not see/see me; hoping he'll think I've dropped from love, or think of love in a new sky, altogether.

After today, I'd never see this place again; after delivering my last hopes of heart;

Even if it shouldn't be, I'm in love;

It will never end.

Clouds came and went again, until a single ray entered the consciousness of one Tai Kamiya:

Frozen chains not moving, chiselled to the spot with icy glues; naked trees creep over the area, weeping for their fallen comrades; the park, same as before, the years before that – always empty this time of year, though never empty to me, at least until now.

Yesterday, when I saw his face; I'd hated how he must've felt – thought he wasn't beautiful just how he was. And when he slammed our mouths together in that obnoxious kiss; I'd dreamt of that second since we'd first met, and he just went and spoiled it, by touching me like a stranger.

Nothing lasts endlessly, everything changes; life to death, day to night, love to hate – even my Matt changed; it was like living through my parents' divorce, all over again. I'd acted like a fool, pushed them away – wouldn't accept they'd just fallen out of love. I tried to stop the inevitable, making a worse person out of it.

Growingly upset, and not wanting to cry in public, I retreated back to the loneliness of my apartment;

CD, exactly as he'd left it that night, when he posted it through my letterbox; cover perfectly packaged with plastic overlapping. A finger beneath the weakened line to unwrap, I took a breath inward, and felt the shield subside.

A picture of Matt looking beautiful covered the front, guitar held securely on his lap, and a lost expression on his angelic face; the single was named 'Star Song' by Matt Ishida. I was so happy when I heard he'd got a record contract – I always knew he could do it. Matt used to play all his songs to me first, before anyone else – I'd felt so privileged.

Opening the vessel, I peered inside, another perfect picture of Matt, decorating the colour spectrum of the opposing side of CD. Without hesitating any longer, I carefully nipped the CD from its protective shell and placed it into my laptop disk tray.

I just pushed 'play':

**When we were younger, When we had no 'empty sky'; Only had friendship, Always playing on park swings, too high, too shy. Then I had all hoping, since you kept me wondering how, How you looked deep inside each string of my heart. **

**Then we were so much older, The park we'd played is colder, Tears, ice without your shelter; Though everything has changed, know now. **

**I don't want to be not in your mind; After time has passed me by, Love's just another starlight, blind. I don't want to leave without a flame; Some things never find in sky, Love that makes a statue fly. **

**I was never alone; I was always faking the game. My heart was outside; Friendship or love, you were close, that's enough; Yet I kept yearning, for words of "I love you back"; I never knew back then, in those lonely nights. **

**When you found out about it, You stole my heart and cut it; Never thinking to not love you, Now everything has changed, but love. **

**I don't want to be not in your mind; After time has passed me by, Love's just another starlight, blind. I don't want to leave without a flame; Some things never find in sky, Love that makes a statue cry.**

**When all my gas runs out so suddenly; I'm going to die. Across the gap; I give my all, won't reach you for years; One day you'll see my light. **

**I don't want to be not in your mind; After time has passed me by, Love's just another starlight, blind. I don't want to leave without a flame; Some things never find in sky, Love that makes a statue die. **

Almost drowning; lone paragraph surviving through tear stains, inked onto the glossy booklet:

'A star; It's yesterday light, And no-one knows who's heart within escaped, But somehow, It's enough to stream by'

_**The End**_

If anybody is interested, these are the songs I used in this story, in the order that they appear:

Sweet Love – Anita Baker Hello – Lionel Richie I Should Be So Lucky – Kylie Minogue Comfort of Strangers – Beth Orton Some Lovers – Rumer

Thank you for reading, and hope to see you again very soon!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
